


Timebubble

by ButterflyBones



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Sweet and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBones/pseuds/ButterflyBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin loved to sing. And Arthur loved to listen. Without Merlin knowing of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timebubble

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluffy sweet idiots in love. And yes, Merlin is an Elvis fan. 
> 
> Nothing belongs to me. Well, almost nothing. The Characters belong to BBC, the music to elvis. I get the grammar mistakes

Merlin loved it to sing. And Arthur loved it to sneak on and listen to him. Usually Merlin sung while he cleaned Arthurs chambers or polished his armour. He sung lullaby’s his mother thought him and sometimes songs you catch up on a feast or in the tavern.

Arthur loved his voice, deep and warm and a bit dark. It made him smile and shiver. He could see the valleys and castles, mountains and knight the songs told about. And he could almost see Merlins magic dancing through the room. Swirling and jumping, touching wood and stone. But Merlin itself was the most beautiful about it. His face utterly relaxed, lashes casting long shadows on his cheeks and his lips. So soft and warm, spilling the verses like spells.

 

Arthur was on his way back from a meeting with his father. Something about the training of his knights. He didn't really listened. The knights were in an good shape and his training plan worked perfect. There was nothing to worry about. Or change. No knight, or prince for that matter, could hide the smallest scratch from Leon. Who would send everyone directly to Gaius. Merlin, almost always watching, reminded him of short breaks and brought water for the knights. They were a well-rehearsed team.

But Meetings with his father left him more often than not in a foul mood. He turned into the corridor which held his chambers and found not a single guard. Standing still he listened. And started to smile. Merlin was singing. He could barley hear it, but with no one around he could lean against the closed doors. Or maybe sit down, stone pressing against his back and his head on the wood of his heavy door.

 

Arthur tiptoed to his room. Not that it was necessary. Merlin never heard him, no matter how loud he was. He sneaked anyway. When he stood right in front of his chambers he saw that the door was slightly open. Peaking through he could see Merlin fussing with the bed sheets. His grin got wider and his insides filled with warmth. Not lust, but something that grew bigger and bigger until it threaten to burst his chest. Just seeing Merlin happy and humming, bustling through his sunny room, it made is heart flutter.

 

When he started to listen for the song, he realised it was nothing he ever heard. Never from Merlin or anyone else. He didn't recognise the melody, the verses. It sounded strange.

“ _I don't worry_

_Whenever skies are grey above_

_got a pocketful of rainbows_

_got a heart full of love_ ”

How did anyone got even one rainbow in a pocket? Not even a sorcerer could do that. And why would you even try that? He stopped caring as soon as Merlin started to swing his hips to the sound of instruments only he could hear.

“ _Mister Heartache_

_I've found a way to make him leave_

_got a pocketful of rainbows_

_got a star up my sleeve_ ”

The song still made no sense, but he sort of liked it. Careful to make no noise he slipped into his room, eyes never leaving Merlin.

“ _Kiss me extra tender_

_hold me extra tight_

_'cause I'm savin' your sweetness_

_for a lonely ni-ni-ni-ni-ni-night_ ”

Now, that he could get behind. And of course it was that moment that Merlin turned around, seeing him standing by the door. Shock swept over his face, widen his crystal blue eyes. But then he smiled and kept singing, walking towards him.

“ _No more teardrops_

_now that I've found a love so true_

_I got a pocketful of rainbows_

_got an armful of you_ ”

By the time the verse ended he slung his arms around Arthur, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Arthur couldn't move if he wanted to. He didn't know were to look first. Merlins eyes or his lips or his face in general.

“ _Kiss me extra tender_ ”

Merlin placed a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. That was all, but not extra tender. He probably had to remind him how to kiss properly.

“ _Hold me extra tight_

_'Cause I'm savin' your sweetness_

_for a lonely ni-ni-ni-ni-ni-night_ “

Both still smiled at each other like idiots. Being in love with Merlin was ridiculous. He wouldn't change it for the world.

“Hey.”

“Hey. How was the meeting with your father?”

“Boring. How was cleaning my chambers?”

“Boring. Do you always listen when I sing?”

“Mhmm” Arthur gave finally in and buried his face in Merlins neck, breathing in the warm smell.

“Was was that for a song?” His word were murmurous, lips ghosting over skin. And his heart skiped a beat when Merlin shuddered.

“Uhm...”

“Yes?”

“Err.. it's not yet.. it doesn't...” Merlin sight and comped his fingers through Arthurs hair. Clearly an attempt to distract him. It wasn't working. Very well. Maybe a bit. Maybe more than a bit. But he wanted to know. And he had an idea.

“You magiced something up?”

“No! Not really. Sort of.” He withdraw to look at Merlins eyes.

“Sort of?”

“Yeah, you know. It was an accident. But it's amazing! I can create this … this time bubble and I can hear music from the future. So much better than the stuff we have!”

“Music from the future?!”

“Yep! Oh I wished you could hear it. I would play ' _Boys are back in town_ ' every time you ride back into Camelot. Maybe I can work it out.”

“Play what?” But Merlin was laughing, head thrown back and shoulders shaking. Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

“Sing something else for me.” Arms still around his lovers waist. He watched fascinated how Merlin thought for a moment and then flashed his eyes bright gold.

“ _You look like an angel_

_walk like an angel_

_talk like an angel_

_but I got wise_

_You're the devil in disguise_ ”

“You bastard! I could throw you into the stocks for that!” But there were no heat behind his words. Laughing together with Merlin, before leaning in to kiss him.

 


End file.
